Bell and vio's sacrifice for freedom
by Illusion dragon slayer
Summary: Bell a celestial wizard met a girl named vio who claimes that she can travel to different worlds, this time vio ended up in a magic region we're majic is used in daily life will and a new king has set rules to cross freedom will they survive or be exacuted?
1. Execution?

This story got inspired by my friend yamehop

* * *

Copy right: ONLY IN MY DREAMS DO I OWN SUCH THINGS but bell and vio( not the one in Pokemon) is me and yamehops creations along with blaze and the pet that vio has all is MY other than that no one else... For now  
Lots of made up charcerters and vio in this story isn't the one in pokèmon its a diffent person only the name are the same

* * *

Bells point of view:  
I was in my kitchen making breakfast under the warm morning sun light peaking through my window above my head we I herd a thump in my bedroom, I looked at Blaze my young 14 year old dragon as he took of from the counter were he was watching me towards my bathroom, I followed, as I look inside on my bed sat a confused looking girl with silver and gold bangs covering half of her eyes she was caring a backpack and was wearing jeans and jacket. She looked at me with tired eyes blinked and said " HI! MY NAME IS VIO! WHO ARE YOU? I AM A TRAVLER WITH MY COMPANIAN!" she said with a huge smile pointing at this whitish blackish object on my night stand that I didn't notice, it's was a catish dogish thing who had rings on its body it looked at me with straight eyes as I sat down slowly still in shock of what's happening.

" Umm.. Would you mind telling me why your in my room?" I said finally, Vio was looking around the room smiling " oh that's simple!" she said as she reached under my bed and pulling out a pair of silver sneakers, "umm yea?"I said as she pushed something on the bottom of the shoes, then popped out two silver see through wings from the side of the shoes " see? that it lets me jump from different world to different world!" she said with a look likeEverybody knows that. " guess your not from around her huh then?" I replies as I studies her companion thing, " no I'm not would you mind explaining were I am and witch region I am in? and who you are?" I sighed " okay" I said " your not first of all in any Pokemon region but the island your on right now is called moon tower cause ther in a moon tower built by long ago ancient people or creatures that lived here, your also in a magic region were magic is used in out daily lives, 90% percent of people here are magicians the other then are just people who chose not to studie majic in school, my name is Bell i was raised on this island ever since birth I am a celestial wizard and my companion is Blaze the illusion dragon." I said in one breath

" ohhhh... What's a celestial wizard?" Vio questioned " I have no intention of telling you more than I have since I just met you" I said firmly while watching Vio playing with her companion _"she is really strange I can't tell her everything even is shes normal"_ I though in my mind " aww that's to bad" she she said as she slightly bounced my bed " either way you need to leave before any guards find you, if the king find out a guy from the outside not from our island he will execute you before you can even say a word!" I exclaimed " well I can't go anywhere now I just teleported I have to wait a week before I can teleport again..." she said looking sort of sad.

I thought for so long I though I was turning to stone I kept on thinking of what to do while vio just sat there looking down i finanaly said after what felt like forever " fine you can stay.. BUT only for this week and when your powers are back you have to leave" I said still hesitating, vio looked up " REALLY!? YOU MEAN IT!?" she smiled as she started to bounce on my bed.

* * *

cliff hanger :P if you actually liked this story I already got the next chapter planed out a little, next chapter is gonna be vio's point of veiw plz review and like! :P

Ps I know this is a very short chapter but I'll try my best to ate it longer next time if you have any suggestion please leave a review and I might have some spelling errors if so sorry!


	2. Guild

Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail or Pokemon sadly

* * *

Recap:

I thought for so long I though I was turning to stone I kept on thinking of what to do while vio just sat there looking down i finanaly said after what felt like forever " fine you can stay.. BUT only for this week and when your powers are back you have to leave" I said still hesitating, vio looked up " REALLY!? YOU MEAN IT!?" she smiled as she started to bounce on my bed.

* * *

Vio's point of View:

"REALLY!? YOU MEAN IT!?" I said as my heart started pumping not with pressure but happiness I thought that if she said no I wold be forced to go out and be exacuted by the king " who is this king anyways?" I asked Bell who was now in the kitchen making breakfast but for two this time " umm.. It's a very long story but long words for short he took over about a year ago and wanted to rule all majic and powers an.." before Bell could finish I said speedily " don't more power cause more electricity bills?" I questioned but Bell just laughed and kept on talking " over all he made rules that everyone in this island had to get the kings permission to leave the house or use majic unless your in a guild or on a guild mission, and missions are all cheacked over by the peoples who the king chose." bell said from the kitchen I hoped of the bed and head to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table apparently my companion made good friends with blaze " oh yeah I forgot to ask you, what is a guild that you keep on talking about?" I asked as she sets a cup of milk and some pancakes and some fruits in front of me and across me where she sat down " mmm? A guild? Oh, that... Well it's sorta like a majic club were wizards and mages hang and have fun not only that but they have a thing called a request board and people post missions for you and everytime you get a reward." I blinked a few times that must be awesome and you can still use majic there! I thought, then suddenly her computer turned on I read the bold red letters on the screen:

The king has detected weird movements of majic not froma guild member all guards will cheack everyone's house in a few minutes." oh no" Bell said " we need to hide you" " how will they know I'm not a guild memeber?" I said fairly quickly but I was worried Bell lifted up her sleeves to reveal a mark that looked liked a black fairy with flamed shooting out if it's back " huh?" I said trying to catch up.

" this is a guild mark it's permeate until the day you die or quit the quild it's a magical sighn that every guild has, every guild though is different, I go to the quild fairy tail so I have the fairy mark, no more wasting time get up we need to hide you" Bell held out her hand out on my shoulder then closed her eyes suddenly I feel like a feather then the last thing I see is a circle with ancient patterns and horriscope sighs on then in the middle was the zodiac sighn a dot with different squared rounding it then everything was gone.

As is woke up I was in a very big fortress like place and over the top roof hung the sighn that was on Bells arms, then I notice I was in fairy tail. People talking and laughing, fighting and smiling, "it's really different then I thought" I said to bell who was standing next to me as I stood up from the wooden chair I was on then I notice something I didn't before Bell was wearing a ancient Chinese shirt and she was wearing ripped jeans and she wore a baseball cap with a libra sighn on it, I guess I never paid attention to what she looks like. Bell then turned around and said " oh hey your awake I knew I herd someone talk" " yea" I chuckled then the double doors busted open a pink hair boy was on fire, I navy blue hair boy who wasn't wearing a shirt, a scarlet haired girl I think it's a girl I thought wore a armore and last a blue cat thing who had wings there are so any things I don't know in this world I thought Bell got up and waved " Natsu! Erza! Grey! over here!" Bell called and then they walked over smiling.

" YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BELL!" the pink haired boy yelled with fire lighting up in his mouth, the shirtless guy sat next to be and said "who is this?" the scarlet haired girl again I think said " yea I never seen you before" I just looked over at bell " oh guys she's with me, oh yea everyone meet Vio, Vio meet Eraza, Natsu, and Grey.

"Oh hey!" I said smiling and waving we all talked a little a got to know each other and their powers " ehhh? So your not from here and can't use majic huh?" exclaimed grey " keep it a secreat or pull your ribs out, take your skin and hang it on your own wall and feed you to blaze!" Bell whispered pointing at blaze playing with my companion who I didn't notice was there well everyone has a scary side okay I don't know what's wrong with me but I keep on not noticing things cause natsu and grey are now having a fight of life and death while Eraza is beating them both up and Bell is just staring at them then a short almost like a elfish guy with the most weird beard I ever seen came I looked and Bell and notice she was bowing " master welcome back" ... Silence... " HE'S YOUR MASTER!?" I yelled but I just noticed that I don't have a fairy mark.


	3. Frozen gate

Caoisu everyone! This chapter is written my my friend go check her out, anyways be sure follow if you like this cause we have something really fun planed out for the story :3 cant wait! Hope you enjoy

* * *

So hi everyone this chapter is written by Yumehop. I know illusion dragon slayer has some mistakes, but I hope I'll explain everything here!

1) Vio in this story is the one from my work: Pokemon Vio. Yes illusion dragon slayer can use the character it's not copyright. THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS TO POKEMON VIO.

2) In this story, there is Bell instead of Lucy.

Terms I use

Hello: pokemon speaking

Summary of chapters 1&2

Vio, a space-time traveller, has arrived in the world of fairy tail where she meets the Celestial Wizard Bell. Bell takes her to the Guild where Vio may or may not get a fairy mark…

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ POKEMON VIO CHAPTER 3: UNTOLD PROMISES (which is the best chapter), THEN DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING SPOILER. This is important matter to this story so go read pokemon Vio then read the following:

As you may have read, Vio is actually a girl and Illusion dragon slayer has used the feminine pronouns (she, her). Nobody knows she's a girl yet.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Frozen Gaze.

Vio's POV (point of view)

"Oh. So all I need to join the Guild is a magic circle?" I questioned Bell.

"Yeah, and if the master thinks you're good enough." Bell explained. "But the problem, as we all know is that you CAN'T DO MAGIC!"

"Hmm… How about this?" I bring out a pokeball. "It's circular, and it can 'summon' monsters."

"No, I'm afraid that won't work Vio. You see, a magic circle looks like this, and it the bases of your power." Bell waves her hands as a glowing purple circle and appears.

"That's no problem for me!" I smiled. "Let's see here… Mismagius create a circle that looks like this and that…" soon, a glowing golden magic circle appeared in front of the ghost type pokemon.

"Perfect!" Bell exclaimed. "And with your strong monsters, the Master will let you in the Guild for sure!"

"Eheh, very well. You are accepted into the Guild." The Guild master croaked.

A weird feeling tumbled through me, and a fairy mark appeared on the back of my neck.

"Yes! Thank you master!" I bowed.

A loud rumbling sound was closing in on the Guild. I turned and saw Natsu and Gray racing, pushing each other and running faster than ever. As they ran into the Guild, Natsu tripped Gray. As Natsu was skidding to a halt, Gray was sliding on the floor.

"Oh no are you hurt?" I rushed towards Gray. Putting my hand over him, I channelled my power and healed his floor-burned cheek. As you may have been thinking, I do have the same powers as Yellow.

The room was silent. Everybody started whispering. I looked around and wondered what was wrong. Even Bell was consulting her friends. Something was odd here, and I was at the centre of it.

"That's quite a lot of energy you're releasing." Erza told me. Her scarlet hair flowed onto my shoulder as she knelt down behind me. "I thought your specialty was summoning?"

"Eh… Well, how to explain…" I stuttered.

"To slow!" Erza snapped. "Why do you have more than one magic attribute?"

"Yeah!" Someone yelled in the crowd, "It's not natural!"

Gray made a shuffling sound as he sat up. "Hey kid, what's the big idea? I don't some child to take care of me." He spoke with a defiant, challenging gaze."

I drew in a deep breath. "I have a cousin, a twin in a different family line. Her power is healing, and since we are twins, it has been in my blood." Speaking nervously, I drew another breath "From where I came from, there are these creatures called pokemon." I let my Absol out. "the humans there co-exist with the pokemon and they are a part of our daily life. I have them too, of course and—

Erza cut me off. "So your power isn't summoning?" she questioned "then what is it?"

"Shouldn't my magical circle tell you? I summoned it again. I am the traveller, controller of pokemon, and healer and mirror of my twin cousin." I spoke.

A pink hair boy, Natsu, came up to me and scanned me. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed "You have so many different abilities! Hey, can I check out your strength, little boy?"

"Sure. Why not." I replied.

"I would like to see this too." Gray stood up.

"Bell, you come too." Erza commanded.

Natsu, Erza, Bell, and Gray headed to the woods.

"Let's see…" Erza muttered "Spar with Natsu."

"But I don't want to hurt a child! He looks ten years old! I'm at least seven years older!" He whined.

"Excuse me but Natsu, how old are you?" I questioned.

"I'm sixteen." Natsu yelled.

"Well then you are only three years older than me." I explained.

"Wait…" Natsu, using his fingers to so the math "You're thirteen? You sure don't look like it."

"Just to be clear, Senpai." I replied.

"OK! Enough chatter. This match between Natsu and Vio is starting now. Stand in your places, ready? Go!"

"I'll let you start." Natsu bluffed.

"Thank you, but you might regret that." I smiled. " Azumarill, it's your turn! Lucario you too!"

"Ok, here we go!" Natsu raced towards me in a ball of fire.

It's like flame charge. I thought. Azumaril counter with Aqua Tail!"

Natsu was confused as he tripped.

"You're too weak," Gray said, pushing Natsu aside. "It's my turn."

"Azuarill, return!" I commanded.

"You will regret that." Gray warned. "Do not think low of me."

Gray created an ice sword. Charging towards me, I sent Lucario. "Extreme speed!" I yelled.

"I saw that coming." Gray smirked as he dodged Lucario's attack. He turned around and swung his sword.

"Close combat!" I commanded. Soon Gray and Lucario were battling evenly, there was no clear victor.

After a while, they broke apart from the intense fighting. Lucario and Gray sweated and panted from the fighting.

"You've really done it now." Gray gritted his teeth, panting. "Ice make canon!" he yelled as large amounts of ice formed around his arm. "Urahhh!" he shot a large ball of ice towards Lucario.

"Lucario use aura sphere!" I yelled as Lucario released the aura sphere he was charging up. The two balls of energy clashed together. The shock created a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, could see Lucario standing and Gray on his knees.

"I… lost" Gray breathed. Bell and Erza helped him up. "I underestimated you, boy. It's my loss." He admitted.

"Did Gray just lose?" the Guild was gathered outside watching our battle now, whispering. The Guild master came up to me with a girl as I was healing both Lucario and Gray.

"Congratulations." He said. "This is Wendy. She'll be your guide and helper whenever you need it."

"Hi…. I'm w-Wendy….." she stuttered.

"The name's Vio" I smiled.

"How 'bout we go home? You look tired and all…" she proposed.

"Sure!" I said.

Wendy's POV

How is a boy this pretty and cute? His face and skin look so soft! I wondered as we were walking to Bell's house. I bet if he wears a dress he'll be adorable! Wendy blushed.

"Hey Vio, go hop into the shower. I'll grab you a change. I'll wash your clothes while you're showering. You must be all sweaty from battling Gray." I told him.

"Thank you!" he smiled.

I love that amber glow in his eyes. It looks so warm. I thought.

"My clothes are in the basket." Vio instructed.

He looks girly and cute holding my pink bath robe! I squealed inside my head.

"Thanks so much Wendy!" he said before he slipped into the bathroom.

I noticed he had pointy canine teeth like the rest of us dragon slayers. Weird. I thought. I put his clothes into the washing machine and turned it onto regular. A bright idea suddenly came into my head.

"ACK! OW!" I heard from the bath. I grabbed a towel and Vio's change of clothes. I knocked on the door.

"Vio? Are you OK? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah come in but SWEAR you don't tell anyone what you see." I heard him tell me in a serious tone.

"I'm coming in." I announced and opened the door.

Vio was in the pink bath robe. Brushing off the dust, Vio looked up at me in desperate, big eyes. Long purple hair flowed across the floor.

"I didn't mean to lie to you it's just— Vio started

"No way! This is even better!" I exclaimed. "Look at this incredibly cute dress that I want you to wear!" I squealed in joy. I handed Vio a white dress with a thick strapped top and a ruffle skirt bottom, tied to the back with a baby blue ribbon. "It was one of my best dresses I got when I was ten and now I'm too small to wear it." Vio gave me a cold, hard gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to have a black collar, would you?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

Vio was acting weird. She went into the washroom to change, and came out pale as a ghost. She did nothing except have a firm, cold, distant gaze.

"Give me my clothes back when they're done." She muttered.

I felt pain deep within her heart as she went home. I didn't know why. But I do know that Vio is a girl, and I can't tell anyone. This secret is going to be hard to keep. Vio asked to keep the dress, and I inclined. What could I say? She seemed so attached to it. I hope to see Vio at the Guild tomorrow.

* * *

For those of you who did read pokemon vio, you would know what the dress is. So far Wendy is the only person who knows Vio is a girl, but soon the other Guild members will too.

Please check out NoProb101 and yumehop.

Reviews are much appreciated! If there is anything wrong, PM yumehop or illusion dragon slayer


	4. Sky and cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or fairy tail :(

Note: as you seen chap 3 vio already got in the guild but I'm just gonna recap a bit from bells pov.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Bells point of view:

I was surprised by Vio's sudden comment of yelling at the master but master didn't seem to care at all nor did he say anything!

"Vio!" I whispered while shooting her a look behind the master Vio's next reaction surprised me even more " HEY! MY NAME IS VIO I LIKE TO JOIN THIS GUILD!" vio introduced her self just like the time she introduced herself to me.

Finally after some time master finally said "we will gladly accept anyone who is willing to... But you must first tell and show me your majic." at that moment I froze what!? She can't use majic! That's why she came here! "Uhhh... master you see she comes from edolas and so she can't use a majic circle but she certainly can use majic!" i excused I hope my excuse works he never went to edolas so he can't know people there can you majic! I though while pulling out a fake smile as I elbowed Vio lightly " Oh right!" vio said as she pulled out a pokeball when I expected her to pull out those shoes she's a Pokemon trainer? I thought. Man, this girl sure is one with lots of surprise.

"SEE IT'S A MAJIC CIRCLE! ITS ROUND AND MAJICAL!" Vio exlaimed while I face palmed myself I sighed "You see Uhh... Vio is quite full of jokes" I excused once again as I fake smiled (again) "What an interesting boy!" said the master "Welcome to FAIRY TAIL!... THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY YOOOOO! Didn't he just do that just for a party? Oh well I guess she's expected anyways...I thought. "YAY!" Vio laughed. A few minutes later everyone stopped Laughing a looked up on the stage where Mira was standing with a mic " Hi everyone! I just here to announce that tommorow were going to the private beach that fairy tail reserved beacuse of the new comer Vio! the brouchure of this place will be on the side of the request board. If you want to go, please just take a brochure. Each one has a ticket in it. One per person!" Mira smiled "Oh yea! One more thing. Were going to have competition that I can't tell you about yet in the water, so please being a swimming suit! See you tommorow at the beach!" Mira finished walking of the stage.

"OH THAT'S COOL! Let's go get a brochure Bell!" Vio smiled jumping up and down pulling me towards the crowd of people. I was going to wait, but I guess I'll go now I thought as I walked towards the request board behind Vio.  
We got a brochure for each of us then headed home around 11:00pm. On the way there Vio and I ran into a cardboard box siting near the apartment building door, on the box read a note saying " Free, please take one" Vio and I were of course curious so we stepped forward and leaned in to see what's inside, on some newspaper laid two puppy's " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Itspuppysandiwantitsoilltakeithomeandfeedandplaywi thit!" I exclaimed the moment I laid eyes both of them " ehh? Only two left huh?" Vio said as she leaned down to pet the puppy's who waged there tails happily and gave a soft bark, one had long and black coat the ther had a mix of grey, brown, black, and white it looked much to like a wolf " let's take one!" Vio shouted while holding the box like some kind of treasure box " one? Aww, it would make me feel bad if I just took one, the other would be left alone..." I pouted "why not take both then? As long as you have the money to but them food and stuff why not?" Vio explained as my face lit up " YEA YOUR RIGHT!" I said as I pick up the box I raced home vio behind me trying to get me to slow down but no I never did till I got home.

I steped in and took of my shoed vio did the same and we both sat on the floor letting the puppy's see there new home, after sniffing and licking a rubing they happily barked and played with us," oh.. I forgot we need a name don't we?" vio reminded " yea that's right" I said as I looked down on the black pup I was holding I just slightly turned its head as if it was wondering what we were talking about " how about we name this one cloud" Vio suggested stroking the wolf like pup "and how about this one as...mmm black represent the night... How about sky?" I asked " SURE" we both agreed smiling we looked down and the pups which are now playing happily with each other " we should take them to the vet though, first thing tomorrow to get a check up" I said tiredly my eyelids half closed " wait, what about the p..." before vio could finish her sentence I answered " we only leave at 6:00 pm well be back by 10:00 am" i said looking into the brochure when something caught my eyes " OMG! Guess what there's a pet daycare in the hotel were gonna be living in!" I said relieved cause for a second I panicked because no ones gonna take care of cloud and sky.

"thats great!" Vio agreed " anyways should get some supper and sleep I'm so hungry I could eat a dog!" I exclaimed cloud just stared but sky looked at me like I was really gonna eat them. After a while Vio and I found some canned dog food I got long ago when I had to babysit a friends dog, we put them in two bowls and the two ate like they never ate before *munch munch munch munch* we soon cleaned up the dishes and found a BIG pillow for the pups to sleep on Vio bounced on her futon and fell asleep right away I feel asleep thinking of how fun our trip would be. My dream: I saw a super big chocolate... Everything and started to eat it...  
Vios dream:_ Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom.._

* * *

Bell: Caoisu everyone! Today I'm gonna be starting a talk corner I been thinking of doing this for a long time now so let's not wast anytime! First guest today is Grey!*claps*

Grey: peh...

Bell: well grey how do you feel about the story so far?

Grey: hate it  
Bell: eh, Why?

Grey: because that freaking author made me lose to a f****** kid like 10 years younger than me!

Bell: umm.. Vios only 2 years younger sh.. *Cough* he just looks small and please grey, mind your language this is suppose to be a talk thing where people have fun!

Grey: well f*** that I'm leaving

Erza: SIT!

Grey: aye sir! * sits down*

Bell: *sighn...* umm anyways what's your fav part of the story?

Grey: ... Like I said I ha...

Erza: じ...

Grey: umm... I guess I kinda liked it when I pushed natsu and called him weak.

Natsu: * pops out from back stage* what did you say ice boy!

Grey: SLANTY EYES!

Natsu: PERV!

Erza : * cough*

Natsu and grey: aye sir!

Bell: we'll that's it for now I guess... I hope the next one won't end up like this one

Grey: FIRE CRACKER!

Natsu: POPSICAL STICK!

Erza: * BOOM!* heavens wheel!

Bell: EIHHHHHH! ERZA WE NEED THEM IN THE STORY! DON'T KILL THEM!

"..."

* blood comes out from under the curtain*

Bell: ... Well... I g... Guess... Ch... Caoi...


End file.
